Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 8 Will vs Robb
Siema, dobry wieczór . thumb|leftthumbOto rozdział 8! Obiecałem go Mrats we wtorek-środę i jest... tydzień później xD Zrozumcie to było trudne do napisania. I chyba jest to najdłuższy rozdział EVER! Naprawdę, 4 strony A4! O_o Kokszę!!! A miałem pisać na kółko literackie xD No i co z tego wyszło? Rozdział 8 FH xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dedykacja dla wszystkich!!! Bo wszyscy lubią dlugie rozdziały. A przynajmniej tak wnioskuję po komentarzach xD Rozdział 8 Will vs Robb Czwartek, 29 października, boisko Quidditcha, godzina 12:35 Elsa i Will wyszli z namiotu Krukonów, trzymając się za ręce. Reszta drużyny sterczała pod prysznicami próbując dopuścić do siebie fakt, że Will i Elsa całowali się i to przed całą szkołą. Will Rider – najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej lubiany chłopak w całej szkole, całował się z Elsą Snow – zwykłą dziewczyną. No może nie taką zwykłą, w końcu zdała sumy najlepiej od stu lat. Czekała na nich cała szkoła. Wszyscy wrzeszczeli na cały głos. Łatwo było się domyślić o co im chodzi. Elsa spojrzała na Willa. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie puszczą ich póki czegoś nie zrobią. Tylko co? Już dostarczyli im dość tematów do plotek na okrągły miesiąc. Uratowała ich Lorence. - Rozejść się, rozejść! Dajcie im przejść. Snow, Rider, na lekcje. Była to oczywiście wymówka, żeby mogli pójść do pokoju wspólnego, bez zbędnego tłumu. Will i Elsa wybiegli z błoni do szkoły. Rozczarowani uczniowie wrócili na boisko. Will pociągnął Elsę za sobą po schodach. Biegł wolniej, żeby nadążyła. Oboje byli uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha (nie pamiętam, czyżby Mrats wspominała coś o braku reakcji Willa?). Znaleźli się na jakimś pustym korytarzu na 5 piętrze. Wyjrzał dla pewności za ścianę i stanął koło Elsy. Zaczęli się śmiać, bez powodu, ale jakby świetnie wiedzieli dlaczego. Will pogłaskał ją wierzchem dłoni po policzku. Elsa uśmiechnęła się. Zobaczył, że ma piękny uśmiech. Aż dziwne było, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Miała też piękne oczy. Jaśniejące niczym kra lodowa w słońcu. Ona sama była przepiękna. Czemu inni tego nie zauważali? Przeczesał dłonią jej włosy. Przesypały się między jego palcami jak jedwab. Spojrzała na niego. Pocałował ją. Przedziwne, cudowne uczucie. Położyła mu rękę na piersi i nagle coś błysnęło. Odskoczyli od siebie jak porażenie prądem. Will rozejrzał się nerwowo. Korytarz był absolutnie pusty, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że coś tam jest. Coś musiało przecież wywołać ten błysk. - Co to było? -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – powiedziała Elsa równie zdezoriętowana co on. - I tak się tego dowiem. I ten ktoś mi za to zapłaci. *** Poniedziałek, 2 listopada, Wielka Sala Hogwartu, godzina 15:28 Był poniedziałek, dzień ukazywania się gazety szkolnej. Gazeta była rozsyłana przez sowy, po lekcjach, w czasie obiadu. Elsa siedziała przy stole Ravenclawu dziobiąc widelcem w talerzu. Wpadka na korytarzu odebrała jej apetyt. W dodatku bała się co zobaczy w gazecie. Na pewno coś o niej i Willu. Rozległo się hukanie i do Sali wleciały setki sów z darmowym egzemplarzem gazety dla każdego, kto akurat był w Sali. Z wszystkie inne trzeba było płacić (to jest ZUE! Ja wiem!). Olaf wylądował przed Elsą podtykając jej pod nos gazetę i oczekując pochwały. Ale Elsa była zbyt zajęta wgapianiem się w pierwszą stronę, by go nagrodzić. Wiedziała! No wiedziała! Jakże by inaczej? Na środku kartki widniało wielkie zdjęcie jej całującej się z Willem na korytarzu i dwa mniejsze z boku, boiska. Już wiedziała co tak błysnęło. Aparat. I na dodatek ten wielki napis ponad nimi: CZY MOŻEMY LICZYĆ NA WILLELSĘ? Elsa wgapiała się w ruchome zdjęcie. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż się czuła. Bardzo źle. A najgorsze było to, że gazetę dostali też nauczyciele. Gapili się na zdjęcie z gałami wychodzącymi z oczodołów. Lorence pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, a Darkwood tylko bezgłośnie się śmiał. Artykuł glosił tak: ''„Elsa Snow znów nas zadziwia. Niecałe 3 miesiące odkąd okazało się, zę pobiła wszelkie rekordy SUMów, teraz ponownie daje nam do gadania.. podczas jednego z meczów Quidditcha, wygranego notabene przez Ravenclaw, na jaw wyszła ukryta miłość Snow i Williama Ridera, kapitana drużyny Krukonów” '' Wytrzeszczyła gały. Nie miała zamiaru czytać dalej. Wstała od stołu tak gwałtownie, że ławka przewróciła się na ziemię. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią. Rzuciła gazetą pod ścianą. Z perspektywy innych uczniów wyglądała na wściekłą. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i wyciągnęła, ją tak zamaszystym ruchem, iż wszyscy zobaczyli. Wybiegła z Sali. Redaktorem gazety był Thomas Robb z Hufflepuffu, ale wszyscy mówili do niego po nazwisku. Miał nawet osobny gabinet na korytarzu koło Wielkiej Sali. Elsa wpadła do pokoju wywalając drzwi zaklęciem. Robb przewrócił się na ziemię razem z krzesłem, na którym przed chwilą siedział. Elsa okrążyła stół i wycelowała w niego różdżkę. - Jak… jak ty się tu dostałaś?! - Nie ważne! Jak śmiałeś pokazać nasze zdjęcie?! Złapała go za koszulę, przytykając różdżkę do nosa. Robb zzezował na nią. - Ja… Ja tylko… - zawiesił się. - Co tylko?! – warknęła Elsa – Gadaj! - Mają prawo wiedzieć! – krzyknął w desperacji Thomas, wypruwając z siebie resztki przed chwilą utraconej dumy. - Ale ty nie masz prawa kłamać! – ktoś ryknął. Do pokoju wpadł William. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczonego niż ona. Złapał Robba za szatę i podnosząc, wyrzucił na korytarz. Uczniowie przechodzący obok krzyknęli wystraszeni i skoczyli na boki. Will podszedł do niego. Obaj byli barczystymi 7-klasistami, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że gdy Will był wściekły nie cofnął się przed niczym. Przy nim furia Elsy wyglądała jak najzwyklejsze w świecie niezadowolenie. - Odwal się od nas. Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w moje, ani Elsy życie. - powiedział już nieco spokojniej. Odwrócił się. Thomas spojrzał na niego zabójczym wzrokiem. Podciął mu nogi. Will padł na plecy. Robb wstał z tryumfalną miną. - Nigdy. Nie waż. Się. Mnie. Tak. Traktować. William zacisnął zęby. Złapał Robba za nogę i wykręcił mu ją. Thomas ryknął, po czym rzucił się na niego. Will przeskoczył nad nim jak zwierzak. Robb dowalił nosem do ściany. Z nosa zaczęła mu lecieć krew. - Boże!!! Elsa patrzyła na nich przerażona. Podniosła wzrok. Wokół Willa i Robba zebrał się tłum uczniów ściągniętych tu pewnie przez ich krzyki. Elsa poczuła, że musi coś zrobić. Zaraz zjawią się nauczyciele i Will będzie miał przerąbane. W akcie rozpaczliwej desperacji podbiegła do Willa. - Zostaw go! Proszę… William spojrzał na nią. Wtedy Robb wykorzystał jego nieuwagę. Odwrócił się i kopnął go w brzuch. Willowi odjęło oddech. Zgiął się wpół, a Thomas złapał go za ramiona i popchnął na przeciwległą ścianę. Chłopak padł na ziemię, pozbawiony przytomności. Elsa krzyknęła. - Will! Mój Boże, Will! WILL! – zawołała, podbiegając do niego. Brak reakcji – WILLIAM!!! Potrząsnęła nim. Will leżał bezwładnie pod ścianą nieświadom, że tak się drze. Boże, co mu się stało? Nadeszła Lorence, przepychając się między uczniami. Zobaczyła Robba z zalaną krwią twarzą i Elsę klęczącą nad nieprzytomnym Williamem. Podbiegła do niej. - Co tu się stało? - Will… - jęknęła Elsa płacząc jednocześnie – Will i Robb pobili się o nasze zdjęcie w gazecie. Uderzył głową o ścianę. - Matko boska! Lorence pobiegła korytarzem po panią Pomfrey. Elsa potrząsnęła Willem jeszcze raz. - Will! WILLIAM!!! Błagam, obudź się! Ty nie możesz… Kocham cię… Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. Teraz zdała sobie sprawę, ze to prawda. Od dłuższego czasu czuła do niego jakieś uczucie, ale od niedawna potrafiła je nazwać. Wiedziała, zę tak miłość nie trafia się co dzień, tylko pozostaje w sercu na całe życie. A teraz on leżał nieprzytomny, może nawet nie żywy. I co potem? Miała zostać na resztę życia bez osoby, którą kocha? - Zabierzcie stąd dziewczynę. – usłyszała głos. Czyjeś silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jej ramionach i zaczęły ją odciągać od Willa. Szarpnęła się. Zobaczyła, że to Hills i Darkwood. Próbowała zaprzeć się nogami, ale nic to nie dało. Ciągnęli ją w tył. - Nie! – krzyknęła – Nie! Zostawcie mnie! Puśćcie! Will! – płakała kopiąc oprawców – Will, obudź się! Kretynie, aj cię kocham! Przestała walczyć. Poddała się. Niech jej robią co chcą, nieważne. Bez willa nie ma dla niej życia. - Naprawdę mnie kochasz? Elsa podniosła głowę. Will wciąż leżał na ziemię, ale już przytomny. Krzyknęła głucho. Wyrwała się do niego. Darkwood i Hills puścili ja natychmiast. Wstał thumb|leftthumbz podłogi, a wtedy rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Tak! Kocham cię, kocham! O Boże, Will ! Przytulił ją mocno, jakby chciał udowodnić, ze to naprawdę on. Elsa roześmiała się nerwowo. Niemal wisząc pocałowała go. Rozległy się oklaski ze strony uczniów. Uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła za sobą Willa, koło Lorence i pani Pomfrey, które były co najmniej zaskoczone. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania